


Pacto

by Alterkrmn



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Un malviaje a partir del trailer de Thor: The Dark World., creo, en verdad soy muy mala con esto de las etiquetas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alterkrmn/pseuds/Alterkrmn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor necesitaba mostrar que él era quien tenía el control, que no caería en los retorcidos juegos del otro una vez más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pacto

Creyó que después de todo ese tiempo sin tener contacto con él, podría mostrarse impasible y distante, soberbio y magnánimo, como si no le doliera verlo en aquella prisión. Lo intentó con toda la fuerza de su voluntad -que no era poca- e hizo lo que tenía que hacer, no sólo por el bien de Asgard sino de los Nueve reinos. Pero la burla que impregnaba las palabras de Loki lo enfureció.

"...cuando me traiciones, te mataré..."

Su propia voz le había sonado ajena, hueca. Necesitaba mostrar que él era quien tenía el control, que no caería en los retorcidos juegos del otro una vez más. Y aún así, Loki no parecía amedrentado.

El trato estaba hecho, no había más razones por las que debiera quedarse y se dio la vuelta, pero no pudo dar ni un paso para alejarse. De pronto sus pies se sintieron pesados como el plomo, las ropas parecían sofocarlo, casi sintió la mirada penetrante de su hermano clavada en su espalda, afilada y fría como una daga. Temió que todo aquello fuera un conjuro, aunque sabía que no era posible.

¿Pero en verdad no lo era? Dudó.

El silencio lo enloquecía. Estaba tenso, libraba una batalla por no voltear, por evitar a toda costa mirarlo a los ojos y perderse en ellos… pero era una batalla que sabía que no podría ganar. Había un vínculo tan grande entre ellos, que ninguna pared de prisión era capaz de interponerse: algo más grande que el odio y el amor juntos, algo que ningún mortal sería capaz siquiera de imaginar, pues se extendía a eras pasadas y eras todavía por venir.

Pero también había culpa. Loki podía ser un prisionero especial, pero no por ello dejaba de serlo y Thor lo había notado en las ropas raídas, el cabello más largo y desordenado de lo que se lo había visto jamás, el tono más pálido de la piel, las ojeras más evidentes.

Había tratado de no detenerse demasiado en esos detalles y no lo había logrado. Ahora lo imaginaba en sus trajes de gala, cubierto de verde y oro. “Si tan sólo las cosas hubieran sido diferentes”, pensó, “si no te hubiera invadido esa terrible locura”.

Antes de volverse a mirarlo respiró profundo, en un último intento de dominarse. Vio su pálido reflejo en el vidrio y lo vio a él. Se aproximó lentamente y, sin detenerse a pensar en el riesgo que implicaba, entró en la celda.

No dijo nada, simplemente terminó de acortar la distancia que los separaba y permaneció frente a él, mirándolo hacia abajo. Y le pareció distinguir un amago de sonrisa, ese gesto mordaz que le hacía hervir la sangre.

Cada fibra de su ser pareció emitir una descarga eléctrica cuando su mano se aferró violentamente a los negros mechones de la nuca de Loki, obligándolo a levantarse y mirarlo frente a frente, mientras lo acorralaba con todo su cuerpo contra la pared, hasta que estuvieron tan juntos que el aliento de ambos terminó por fundirse en uno solo, tibio y húmedo.

Loki se lamió los labios y Thor dejó que los suyos se abalanzaran sobre ellos sin sutileza alguna, todo fuerza, posesión, control: una fiera lucha de dientes lacerando la piel agrietada y lenguas deleitándose con el sabor dulzón metálico de la sangre que empezaba a brotar mezclándose con la saliva.

Fue un momento de delirio que pudo haber arruinado todo, pero que en realidad sólo era una forma de sellar el pacto.

Thor interrumpió el beso tan bruscamente como lo había comenzado, saliendo a toda prisa del lugar. Y esta vez no se volvió, aun cuando creyó escuchar una risa maniática tras él, resonando en los muros y en su cabeza…

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Han escuchado "La víbora de la mar"? Hay una parte que dice: "...los de adelante corren mucho, los de atrás se quedarán, tras tras tras..."
> 
> Así me siento yo en este fandom, jejeje, siempre al último, siempre atrasada. :P
> 
> En fin, dejo este engendro inspirado por la minúscula escena entre Thor y Loki que se ve en el trailer.
> 
> Y yap.


End file.
